Trauma
by BR0K3NSiNZ
Summary: For some people, the door to showbiz just won't open. But for others, it opens one too many times, just waiting to catch you unaware and toss you to the sharks. Curse my family.


Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine, duh.

A new story! I know I'm supposed to be working on the others that I started but... lack of reviews mean lack of motivation. So you know what to do :3

* * *

><p>My family is a pretty typical family. Waking up to the smell of breakfast and racing to get to the bathroom before your brother each morning. That is, if you ignore the fact that they're all in showbiz. My parents used to be popular actors though now they just take on minor roles and my brother's in a rising band. And then there's me, the plain one, well, if you ignore the fact that I have pink hair.<p>

Stepping out of the shower, I dried myself and put on my outfit for the day. Then, taking the hair dryer off the rack, I put in on the lowest setting and deliberately dried my hair slowly.

Upon opening the door I was greeted by the sight of my glaring brother, who promptly stormed past me to get to the bliss of warm wake up call. Chuckling, I descended the stairs to where my parents are already seated and watching the television.

I sat down at my usual spot on the table and started to eat my breakfast which consisted of a small bowl of rice with grilled fish and miso soup. Almost immediately I was bombarded with inquiries from my parents.

"Sakura, did you go to the dance lessons I suggested?

"Are you practicing your singing?"

"I got a call saying one of the actresses was ill this morning, you should come substitute her."

"Better yet, I heard they're holding auditions for this new movie tomorrow afternoon."

"Sakura – "

Putting down my chopsticks, I gulped down my miso soup and placed it back on the table with a slight bang. "Gochisosama."

I walked back upstairs to my room and grabbed my cross shoulder school bag. I exited my room jut as my brother walked out from his shower toweling his wet hair. He looked once at my face and lifted an eyebrow. "Still can't get over it? They're not just going to give up you know."

I didn't even grace him with an answer before I stomped out the house, stopping only at the door to slip on my running shoes.

But it was true what he said though. Even now, I still have nightmares about that traumatizing event.

"_Haruno-san, our apologies, but it seemed that the girl's plane has yet to arrive. We know you're probably very busy, but we're going to have to postpone the shoot." Haruno-san, a brunette with bright green eyes, looked on with slight distress. "I'm afraid I'm only free now, I have another shoot to attend to after this." "Surely, you can wait a few more hours?" The beautiful lady sadly shook her head._

_The frantic director immediately went about shouting, "Substitute! Isn't there any eligible child to fill in?" At this the lady's emerald eyes lit up, "Ah! My daughter! She came with me today. Her hair isn't right, but she could wear a wig for that, and maybe some contacts too. I'll go get her now."_

_"Oh, really? Thank the lord. I'll go inform the others."_

_I remember sitting in one of the dressing rooms watching the other actresses get ready for their parts when my mother came in. "Okaa-san, what's wrong?" _

_"Sakura-chan, I'm going to need your help today."_

_"Hontou ni?"_

_"Hai. Daijoubu It's really fun."_

_At the time, I didn't give it too much though as I got caught up in the bustle and somehow ended up with a bunch of other kids around my age. A man, whose face I can't recall, crouched down and spoke to us in a whisper some instructions._

_Not even a minute after, I had somehow managed to trip over some props in the set, effectively bringing it down and landing painfully on my knees. But it wasn't from the pain that I shed tears that day; it was the humiliation as the others laughed at me and the disapproving glances from the employees as they reset the scene. My body trembled violently and then…the rest was a blur._

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I exited the house and closed the door behind me.

* * *

><p>Stifling a groan, I refrained myself from banging my head against the table. This totally killed my good mood from before.<p>

I should've known that something was up the moment they suggested we eat out and to such an expensive restaurant at that. They had known I wouldn't make a big fuss in public.

I scowled at my brother who sat there enjoying his dinner. He had known about this all along. I tried to kick him under the table, but he anticipated my childish tantrum and smoothly avoided it. In my head I thought of a thousand and one ways to slowly torture him. Hmm, I could crank up the music in my room and disturb his precious sleep. Nah, my parents would kill me. Oh oh! I could switch his toothpaste with shampoo and his designer shampoo with hair dye. Bye bye luscious red locks and hello neon pink!

I was brought back from my daydream at the sound of my mother's voice. "Then it's decided!"

I gave her a blank stare and said with as much defiance as I could muster, "iie."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "You've put this off long enough already and you will not mess up this up again!"

I stared back at her unwavering. This is one argument I will not back down on.

At her side, my father let out an exasperated sigh. "It couldn't possibly be that bad. You never know, you might have some hidden talent just waiting to be discovered."

"You weren't there. It's obvious I don't belong in your world," I replied, referring to _that _event.

I could practically feel the irritation rolling off of my mother. She opened her mouth when my ringtone cut her off. Taking it out of my pocket, I glanced at the caller ID in confusion. _'Chiyo-baasan?'_

My mother on the other hand, is obviously trying not to look too smug about something.

"Moshi moshi? Chiyo-baasan?"

"Sakura-chan. I'll get straight to the point. Your kaa-san wanted me to persuade you. Apparently, the producers really wants you to accept the offer."

I sent a glare at my mother before answering. "There are plenty of other people."

"Well…they want the original actors from the movie ten years ago. This is a sequel depicting the children as teenagers."

"They could've asked the girl who was supposed to be playing my role in the first play."

I could practically feel her shrug, "Don't know about that. What I do know, is that you're accepting".

"Dame."

At her silence, I felt pleased at my firm refusal. But then, I froze at her next words.

"That's a shame. I guess you didn't want this rare edition of Tsunade's newest medical book. Even though I went through all that trouble to get it signed too. Guess I don't need this anymore."

"Wait wait!" I then surprised myself with my own words. "I'll do it, damn it."

Immediately, her voice became cheerful again. "It's a deal then, you'll get the book when you sign the contract. Ja ne!"

Lifting the phone from my ear, I looked up to see my mother's full blown smile.

Me? I slumped in my chair with a groan. Utterly defeated.

* * *

><p>I'm feeling too lazy right now to type up the definition section :]<p>

Feel free to correct my japanese if you think its wrong.


End file.
